An Automated Data Processing system will be developed for the Clinical Microbiology Laboratory. In addition to generating daily interim and updated summary laboratory reports, billing, archives, as well as epidemiologic surveillance data, the proposed system of on-line recording and retrieval of detailed laboratory observations will permit computer-assisted laboratory quality control and decision-making in bacterial speciation. Data entry with optically scanned mark-sense forms will be compared for ease of use and cost effectiveness with CRT terminal entry. The design of the system will permit ready integration into a hospital-wide information network.